1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device constituting a CMOS camera system.
2. Background Art
A mobile device, such as a portable terminal or a portable cellular phone, is equipped with a semiconductor device called a CMOS camera, which is a combination of an image pick-up semiconductor and a lens unit. A CMOS camera system is constituted by means of combination of an image processing semiconductor device for processing an image signal captured by a CMOS camera, and a display device for displaying an image in response to the thus-processed signal.
FIG. 20 is a side view showing the outline of a conventional semiconductor device constituting a CMOS camera system.
In the drawing, reference numeral 1 designates a CMOS camera. The CMOS camera 1 comprises a lens unit 3 having a lens 2, and an image pick-up semiconductor 4 provided opposite the lens 2.
Reference numeral 5 designates a flexible wiring board which supports the CMOS camera 1 and exchanges an image signal with the CMOS camera 1 by way of wire bonding connections 6 provided between the image pick-up semiconductor 4 and the CMOS camera 1. The flexible wiring board 5 is formed from polyimide. Reference numeral 7 designates a motherboard connected to the flexible wiring board 5 by way of a connector 8. Reference numeral 9 designates an image processing semiconductor which is mounted on the motherboard 7 and processing an image signal output from the image pick-up semiconductor 4. Reference numeral 10 designates a control unit including memory for reserving a processed image signal. Reference numeral 11 designates a display for displaying an image. The image pick-up semiconductor 4 or the image processing semiconductor 7 is a semiconductor chip, semiconductor element or semiconductor device to be precisely, but will be abbreviated simply as a semiconductor in this description.
Since the conventional semiconductor device constituting a CMOS camera system is configured as described above, the semiconductor device became large and costly.
The present invention has been conceived to solve such a problem and is aimed at providing a compact and less-costly semiconductor device by means of integrating a CMOS camera and an image processing semiconductor, which was conventionally mounted on a motherboard, into a single unit.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a semiconductor device, constituting a CMOS camera system, comprises a lens unit, an image pick-up semiconductor and an image processing semiconductor. The lens unit includes a wiring board having an image pick-up opening formed therein and a lens, and the lens is provided on one side of the wiring board and positioned opposite the image pick-up opening. The image pick-up semiconductor is provided on the other side of the wiring board, positioned opposite the image pick-up opening, and is connected to a connection section of the wiring board by means of flip-chip bonding. Further, the image processing semiconductor is connected to another connection section provided on the other side of the wiring board by means of flip-chip bonding, and processes an image signal output from the image pick-up semiconductor.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a semiconductor device, constituting a CMOS camera system, comprises a lens unit, an image pick-up semiconductor and an image processing semiconductor. The lens unit includes a wiring board having an image pick-up opening formed therein and a lens, and the lens is provided on one side of the wiring board and positioned opposite the image pick-up opening. Further, the image pick-up semiconductor is provided on the other side of the wiring board, positioned opposite the image pick-up opening, and is connected to one connection section of the wiring board by means of flip-chip bonding. Further, the image processing semiconductor is connected to another connection section provided on the other side of the wiring board by means of wire bonding, and processes an image signal output from the image pick-up semiconductor.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a semiconductor device, constituting a CMOS camera system, comprises a flexible wiring board, a wiring board, a lens unit, an image pick-up semiconductor and an image processing semiconductor. The flexible wiring board has a connection section on one side. The wiring board is mounted on the other side of the flexible wiring board and has an image pick-up opening and a recess formed between the image pick-up opening and the flexible wiring board so as to communicate with the image pick-up opening, and includes a connection section provided within the recess. The lens unit is provided on the one side of the wiring board opposite the flexible wiring board so as to oppose the image pick-up opening. The image pick-up semiconductor is provided within the recess of the wiring board so as to oppose the image pick-up opening, and is connected to the connection section of the recess by means of flip-chip bonding. Further, the image processing semiconductor is connected to the connection section of the flexible wiring board by means of wire bonding.
Other and further objects, features and advantages of the invention will appear more fully from the following description.